


When In Dagda

by Felinosis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, I mean there's a plot but it's just all setup for the porn. So there's no plot, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinosis/pseuds/Felinosis
Summary: Instead of becoming motivated to speak, Dimitri flushed even redder. He timorously waved his hand in a vague direction, and Felix followed it to see yet another couple rubbing their bodies together where everyone could see. It was almost laughable that the man wanted to follow in the strangers’ stead yet couldn’t even bring himself to say so, reduced to pointing it out like a child with a lacking vocabulary.“You can’t be serious...can you?” Felix challenged, but Dimitri confirmed it with a nod. “If you’re asking me to have sex with you, the least you can do is use your words like the grown man you are!”Dimitri considered himself open-minded, but there was nothing that could have prepared him for witnessing Dagda’s lascivious pastime. While completely obscene by Faerghus standards, it doesn’t take long for him and his duke-cum-consort to engage in some cultural exchange.(FE3H Kink Meme fill)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	When In Dagda

**Author's Note:**

> **From the 3H Kink Meme:**   
>  _https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=207836#cmt207836_   
>  _Dimitri/Felix, casual/public sex, exhibitionism  
>  Post ts and established relationship where they went somewhere for work reasons. The place looks normal at first, but then they found out public sex is okay and encouraged there. Interested, they hesitantly try it out but then got addicted and only had sex in public while they were staying._
> 
> _++have people actually watching them (e.g while in a meeting they just do it)  
>  ++both parties feeling jealous/possessive over the other  
> ++bottom felix and hes just constantly sitting on the kings huge dick_
> 
> * * *
> 
> SORRY it took so long I’m just the slowest writer ever and didn’t mean to write almost 14k words for a PWP lol I just REALLY liked the prompt. I hope the 3? 3.5? Sex scenes are enough to make up for how long it took for me to finish (´・ω・`)

"I'm going to be sick…"

Felix jerked the porthole open, retching as the nausea forced his last meal back up his throat. The gagging ceased when he suddenly became aware of the waves thrashing right below him, and he yanked his head back and slammed the window shut with such force that the entire ship seemed to shake.  
Dimitri’s generosity was not limited to Fódlan, and he had been providing as much aid as possible to the continent of Dagda which had struggled to rebuild itself in the decade since the Empire razed the land. Always one for a good sob story Dimitri was, and why he had dragged Dedue, Felix, and Ingrid along on a trip to see how the state was faring. Shamir—who had inevitably become acquainted with the Marquess of the city once he'd caught wind of her servience to the king during one of her many outings to her homeland—agreed to lead the voyage only after Catherine had goaded her on; the black-haired woman was not easily swayed by her wife’s frequent hounding, suggesting she was not as opposed to the resulted itinerary as she pretended to be. This was contrary to Felix, who hated it as much as he let on.

Ingrid lowered her book, watching him squabble against the wall as he attempted to regain his balance. "Who would have thought that the great and mighty Felix would be bested by a little seasickness?"

"Oh, fuck off," Felix groaned. As much as he despised the woman's teasing, it was preferable to having Dimitri coddle him like a nanny. His lover was understandably upset at his choice to bunk with Ingrid, but it was the only way to keep his ailment a secret. The king had a cornucopia of paramount issues; he didn't need to waste effort fretting over Felix's temporary inability to stand upright.  
After his continued struggle to get up from the ground made it apparent he was unable to do so, Ingrid sighed and put her book on the floor so she could hoist the man into her bed. He had laid claim to the top bunk, but it was obvious that he was better suited for the bottom. He muttered something that vaguely resembled a thanks as she placed a bucket at his side. Book in hand, she climbed into the other bed and reclined.

"How long until we get there again?" Felix asked from below.

"Dedue said around twelve hours, and that was an hour ago." Her answer was met with an even louder groan. "Just calm down and go to sleep. We'll almost be there by the time you wake up."

Despite her suggestion, Felix continued to gripe. "Easy for you to say when your stomach isn't turning inside out!"

"Hey!" She stuck her leg out and kicked the side of the bed. "If you keep yelling, his highness is going to hear."

Felix huffed and shuffled about until he was relatively comfortable. She was right, even if arguing at her seemed to be the only thing capable of taking his mind off the immense discomfort wracking his stomach. He wasn’t sure if it was lying down or simply his weariness that stilled the waters beneath him, but he soon drifted off to sleep only wishing Dimitri were beside him.

* * *

Despite being on stable ground, the lingering dregs of nausea continued to bother Felix. He was not weak enough to be aggravated by such minor aches—especially when he'd been suffering worse while on board—but he hadn’t been looking forward to Dimitri finding him in a sour mood after they’d been apart for a day and a half. While they were waiting for the king and his vassal to finish their business and finally exit the ship, he and Ingrid had exchanged blows with wooden rods on the grassy Dagdan shore in hopes that the activity would have abated the remnants of the cruise. It seemed to work until a particularly hard parry snapped _both_ of their weapons simultaneously and sent a hail of splinters into their faces. Needless to say, trying to stay still as her fumbling hands attempted to pick them out made his mood even more bitter. When Dimitri finally arrived he had been fumbling through a leather portfolio while Dedue listed off various documents that should be inside. Dimitri was barely able to greet the two of them before Shamir had come to scold him for wasting time and making the Marquess wait. He apologized to his friends before apologizing even more intensely to the Dagdan woman. Felix had known this was a business trip and such things were to be expected, but knowing and feeling were not the same thing, and he _felt_ ignored! It hadn’t changed the fact it was no place for him to express such feelings, so he suppressed his perturbation and unceremoniously followed the others into the city.

As the head of house Fraldarius, Felix had little concern for Fódlan’s foreign relations; that was Dimitri’s problem. He hadn’t even known the name of the place until he saw the various signs identifying it as Uaithne. He attempted to pronounce it in his head a few times before giving up.

“For their largest port city, it isn’t very impressive,” Ingrid noted as she took in the underwhelming infrastructure. Even the ubiquitous scaffolding held no promises of any grander architecture.

“Uaithne had been the first area to be devastated when the Empire invaded Dagda. Only now that Adrestia has been dissolved are they able to properly begin full-fledged restoration efforts,” Dedue explained as they followed Shamir.

“They’re hoping it’ll encourage trade. Goddess knows they need it,” the aforementioned woman added.

Felix looked between the sides of the street, watching the residents go about their day. They were just about as interesting as the buildings were. Or at least, that’s what he thought until—

“Hey, what the hell?” He stilled mid-step, shocked by what he saw. On a bench directly outside a storefront were a man and woman, lower bodies exposed, kissing passionately with their nether regions fully on display. Worst of all were the people who walked past without looking twice! Was this some seasickness-induced hallucination?

“Insulting a country’s customs does not reflect well on our leader,” Dedue scolded, apparently unaffected by the scene, although a vague red tint colored his cheeks. Ingrid averted her eyes and Dimitri tried—and failed—to seem casual. Shamir only rolled her eyes.

“The Dagdans don’t treat sex and nudity as being shameful, and doing it in public is supposed to support a sense of community and trust. I don’t exactly share the sentiment.” Shamir’s last sentence was tinged with a bitterness implying she had some sort of personal enmity with the act, perhaps a Catherine related event. 

Felix scoffed. “Still gross.”

“Better get used to it, or this trip is going to be even worse than it already is.” Shamir started walking again, not waiting for the rest to follow as she led them towards the back of the city. “Now hurry up. I’m not a damn tour guide.”

* * *

The Marquess' villa was certainly larger, but it was impressive only in scale. The blocky shape and grey stone slabs made the manor no piece of art, so it was jarring how furnished the interior was. The floor was perfectly polished below an impressive amount of intricately carved wooden furniture and plush chaises, windows adorned with embroidered curtains, all under a large chandelier burning with a dizzying number of candles. I would be easy to forget they were still in Uaithne if not for the servants fucking in the middle of the expansive room.

"Ah!" Dimitri gasped. There were three of them—a maid with her skirt hitched up between two footmen, one taking her from behind and the other being sucked off while resting upon one of the chaises—whose display was so much lewder than the one from before, he couldn't restrain his startlement. The servants stared at him in surprise, completely caught off guard by their actions being acknowledged. Dimitri raised his hands to his face with the palms outward, waving them.  
"I-I apologize! Please continue. I mean, not because I want to watch, although I don't think it's shameful either…"

Felix sighed and yanked Dimitri around, evoking another gasp.

Dedue took his turn to face them instead. "Please excuse our king; he's suffering from culture shock," he explained before bowing and promptly turning away. "Let us proceed, your highness."

"Yes, let's…."

"Wait!" The servant who was sitting down called out. His voice was impressively calm considering the woman on his dick continued, placid now that the attention they were getting didn't revolve around being gawked at. "You're the king? Of Fódlan?"

"What about it?" Shamir was the one who responded lest Dimitri become even more flustered.

"Forgive me for not realizing…our lord instructed us to inform him upon your arrival! However, he expected you to arrive later in the day." He gently pushed the maid off his lap and pulled his pants up, then quickly ran down one of the connected corridors. The other footman stilled for a moment so his companion could rest her arms on the lounge now that she wasn't holding onto the other man's legs before continuing. He went at it harder now that he didn't need to worry about shoving the woman too hard.  
Shamir had crossed her arms, still facing the remaining servants while wearing a bored expression. The increasing volume of both the maid's begging and the slap of skin made it difficult for the rest of the party to ignore it. They hadn't waited for long, as not much later did an older man dressed in an outfit of ornate textiles arrive with the previous footman following alongside. He bowed before the group.

"Please forgive my servants, I'd told them you were to arrive after noon. Oh, but regardless, I'm glad to finally make your acquaintance, your highness." He extended his hand.

"Yes…same to you." Dimitri awkwardly took the Marquess' hand and shook. The erotic sounds suddenly quickened before a pair of deafening moans filled the room. Dimitri's grip tightened and the Marquess suddenly yanked his hand away, rubbing it in pain.  
"Your lordship! I'm sorry!" Dimitri cried. Felix couldn't hold back a scoff. The man who once stood tall while dangling a soldier's corpse by its entrails was making a complete and utter fool of himself for such a silly reason. It wasn't as if the rest of them—save for Shamir—weren't equally bothered, yet they managed to put up a calm pretense.

"It's nothing. Please, calm yourself," the Marquess smiled forcibly. "I'll have someone show you to your rooms so you may make yourself at home."

"Our belongings are still on the ship as we expected to begin discussion immediately." Dedue explained as Dimitri was in no position to.

"It's no problem. I'll send someone to fetch them." He waved his hand. "You've arrived a bit early, so there are quite a few people missing. I'll admit I don't remember which ones in specific, but a few barons from the north and an architect from Brigid are expected to arrive later today. I'm certain your journey has left you weary, so please take the time to familiarize yourself with the city."

"Thank you for all this, I greatly appreciate your hospitality," Dimitri bowed slightly.

"It is nothing compared to the generosity you've shown us. It's the least I could do. Ah, if you'll excuse me, I do have other business to attend to. I ask that you do not think I'm cutting our introduction short."

"Please, do not let me keep you! I'm very excited to see how Uaithne has progressed thus far."

"I hope you'll be satisfied with what you see. Until later, your highness," the Marquess said before heading back the hallway he'd arrived from.

The other servants had apparently left during the conversation, yet Dimitri was still somewhat flushed.

Dimitri addressed the rest of them, "I hope you don't mind, but I'd prefer to be alone with Felix for a while."

"Sure, if you don't need me." Shamir waited only a moment before leaving, not needing any other invitation.

"You've been apart the entire trip here, after all," Ingrid assured him. "Also, I want to go see the library you've told me about. I'm already excited to see what sort of novels they have. I need to make sure to buy copies of the best ones for Ashe…."

Dedue nodded in agreement. "I intend to visit the marketplace, should you find yourself desiring my assistance."

"Thank you, Dedue." Dimitri turned to Felix. "Shall we?"

"Stop dragging this out. Come on." Felix grabbed his hand and yanked the man behind him. Dimitri stumbled before finding his balance and rushing to meet the duke at the entranceway.

"So, what are you planning on doing?" Felix asked him once they were outside.

"I was thinking we could just walk and admire the city," Dimitri replied, earning a scoff from Felix.

"That's it? How boring." Despite this, he started walking anyway.

"Also, I just want to talk with you. I always find it enjoyable."

"Fair enough, although I personally don't find it 'always' enjoyable." Felix replied.

"Well, please do not think I am asking with any ill intent, but why did you not want to share my cabin?"

"You were so busy dealing with making sure everything was in order, I didn't want to distract you. That's all." Felix answered, even though it had been more for his own sake than Dimitri's.

"You're never a distraction!" Dimitri stopped to hold Felix's hands in his own. "Do not think you have to distance yourself from me for any reason. I can assure that I will always have time for you."

"Quit it! We're in public, you sappy lout," Felix hissed while making no attempt to pull away.

Dimitri laughed. "The people of this city do much worse. I don't think anyone will take note of this."

"I guess you're right. Being able to be like this without worry about anyone staring is kind of nice, in a way." He confessed.

“Felix, I was thinking…” Dimitri removed his hands to nervously rub his neck in an attempt to calm himself enough to express his thoughts, “what if we were to, um….”

Dimitri's display quickly put the chip back on Felix's shoulder. “Spit it out, or will you continue to falter like a blushing schoolgirl?”

Instead of becoming motivated to speak, Dimitri flushed even redder. He timorously waved his hand in a vague direction, and Felix followed it to see yet another couple rubbing their bodies together where everyone could see. It was almost laughable that the man wanted to follow in the strangers’ stead yet couldn’t even bring himself to say so, reduced to pointing it out like a child with a lacking vocabulary.

“You can’t be serious...can you?” Felix challenged, but Dimitri confirmed it with a nod. “If you’re asking me to have sex with you, the least you can do is use your words like the grown man you are!”

“M-my apologies!” Dimitri jumped as if he were unaccustomed to Felix’s ire. “I know you are adamant about keeping your whorishness confidential, but—”

“Whorish? You’re calling me a _whore_?” Felix scowled.

“That wasn’t the right word. Ah… what I mean is that I have been thinking about it ever since Shamir explained it. And even though I knew you would be completely opposed, I couldn’t rid my mind of the idea.…” His face was like a tomato now, and his eyes seemed to focus on everything other than Felix. It was impressive how the esteemed king of Faerghus could spur Felix on with the most sultry of words while in the throes of passion, yet helplessly stumbled over discussions of sexuality in any other context. It would be cute if it wasn’t currently annoying him to bits.

While Felix appreciated the admission, he continued to press. “What exactly is appealing about it?”

“It’s a rather unique practice, is it not? I don’t think I can be faulted for finding it enticing. We could never do it at home… well, as the king, I don’t think anyone could stop me, but it would still be improper….” Dimitri skittishly laughed. Felix would have been lying if he said it didn’t tempt him as well, but the other man’s unease wasn’t going to cut it. If Felix was going to have his ass publicly reamed by him, then he better do it right.

"That's not what I mean," he frowned. "Tell me why you want to."

Dimitri stared at him for a moment, carefully planning his words. He inhaled deeply before placing a hand on his lover's shoulder and moving his face closer as if he didn’t want to be overheard.  
"I’ve always respected your wishes to remain private about our relationship, yet I’ve wanted nothing more than to proclaim my love for all to hear. I have to hear about the marriage proposals you receive and women who try for your hand, so I ask that allow me to take you where these strangers can see the depths of my devotion towards you, if only once.”

“Dimitri…” Felix whispered. He’d expected the man to breathe depravities into his ear, yet his lover’s words were only barely erotic. They were so tender—romantic, even—that it was hard to believe Dimitri was referring to pulling their dicks out in the middle of the street.

“But do not think I harbor any resentment towards you for wanting to keep knowledge of our affair limited to our friends!” Dimitri added, sounding much more like his usual self. “The attention I receive is sometimes overwhelming even to me… I cannot imagine a person like you being happy under the scrutiny of the entire kingdom.”

“You’re such a fool sometimes,” Felix sighed. If he wasn’t physically incapable of smiling, he would have been. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Are you certain? Because if you—”

Felix slapped his hand over Dimitri’s mouth. “Why would you ask and then doubt me when I agree? I intend to enjoy it as well; I’m not caving in just to please you.”

Dimitri gently grabbed Felix’s hand and pulled it away. “I only wanted to make sure,” was all he said before grasping the shorter man’s head between his palms and smashing their lips together. It was chaste, tongues staying within their respective mouths, and ended quickly.

“Listen, Dimitri,” Felix held him away for a moment. “I...I don’t want to go all the way yet. Just, I don’t know, give me a blowjob or something.”

“If you insist,” Dimitri shoved his head into Felix’s hair and hummed. “Do you want to do it right here?”

“No. Here,” he pulled away and guided Dimitri to the side of a nearby building, barely obscured from the street beside it. He’d considered doing it against the front wall but decided he’d allow himself the slight bit of privacy for their first time. He wasn't sure if he'd orgasm hard enough to turn his legs to jelly, but also wanted the physical support just in case. He leaned back and pulled his pants and smallclothes down to bunch up above his gaiters, just enough to expose his flaccid length. It felt unfair to be bared while Dimitri was still beneath that bastion of dented armor he wore, but if the king's eagerness was any indication, he didn't have any nerves to overcome!

Dimitri huffed as he got down on his knees, eyeing Felix's prick as if he were investigating it. Felix wasn't sure why, considering Dimitri's blowjob technique mostly consisted of slobbering on his penis. Not that he's complaining—he's been sucked off by a few people in his life, and his dick paid little attention to how elaborate a job his partner did. A hot, wet hole was as good as any, after all.  
Dimitri's eyes quickly glanced aside to watch the legs of the many pedestrians walking beside them. He finally took pity of Felix and gave the top of the covered head a wet kiss. He pulled his gloves off and lay them aside to grab Felix's shaft forward so he could pull the foreskin back enough that his tongue could slide beneath the skin. Felix closed his eyes and groaned at both the sensation of the hot tongue against him and the sight of the muscle bulging below his foreskin. It retracted farther as his cock grew harder and harder until his tip was exposed, already shiny with saliva and precum. He groaned even louder when Dimitri swallowed him and began bobbing his head, quickly enough to take Felix down his throat before the dick reached full mass. The slight gagging produced even more drool, enough that it was already leaking out Dimitri's mouth and smearing against Felix's groin. Felix dug one hand into Dimitri's thick locks just to steel himself, help him forget he's getting his dick sucked against the side of a random building. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't help but but peek his eyes open in curiosity and look towards the street. In the same moment he caught the gaze of a random man who happened to be looking at him. They maintained eye contact for a brief moment before the stranger blinked and continued on his way. To his surprise, or perhaps his horror, Felix found his dick throb at the realization that he truly was outside being seen by a countless number of strangers. Of course he _knew_ , but he had tried to make himself comfortable by attempting to ignore it. Dimitri seemed to notice his spiking arousal, sucking strongly before pulling his head back and rubbing Felix against the roof of his mouth. He suckled on the very tip while jerking Felix off—a difficult thing to do considering how large his hands were—and then moved to fondle the man’s balls so he could go down to the base again. Felix watched the street again while trying to remain discrete lest they realize he _wanted_ them to look. He imagined it now, being gawked at by a crowd of people all either wanting to be in his position or Dimitri's, and it sent a shudder down his entire body. To think he had been hesitant at first!

"Ahhh, shit," Felix muttered, "I'm going to…." He felt kind of guilty for being brought to the edge by the fantasy moreso than the actual blowjob, although it wasn't like he could get off just by thinking. Suddenly the mouth around his length was gone and he gasped in surprise.

"Not yet," Dimitri purred, far too tenderly for the situation. He didn't give Felix the opportunity to respond before he sloppily kissed one of Felix’s balls. He took it into his mouth and lavished it until it was thoroughly coated with saliva before placing an equally wet kiss on the other. That one was fondled by his tongue instead, yet ended up equally messy as he allowed his spit to dribble freely out his mouth. He pushed Felix's legs apart and trailed down even farther to his taint so his tongue could follow the slight ridge that ran along it. It was far from the best position, but he knew from experience that the black haired man loved the sight of his balls resting over the king's cheek and dick leaking onto his forehead. To be honest, Dimitri loved it too; Felix's sweat and musk overwhelming his senses made up for his inability to taste it.

"Nnnnhhh…Dimitri…." Felix's moans were much deeper now that he wasn't overcome with pleasure, yet more tense as his orgasm had ended before it began. His hand which had been up against the wall joined the other at last. He would have realized he could jerk himself off had he been more lucid, but was too far gone to consider it. His muggy mind thought of nothing but the degrading sight of Dimitri with his dick lolled across his face licking his balls while on public display. His hips jerked as Dimitri's tongue made contact with his anus, causing the man to hold them against his face so he could rim him proper. His tongue circled the entrance several times, flesh becoming more yielding as he did, and it began to tense and twitch when he crossed over it in a lemniscate shape. He put increasing pressure every time he crossed over the center before breaching inside and pushing against the tight ring of muscle.

"Nnnghhh," Felix whined. Dimitri's tongue was just as thick as the rest of him, equivalent to two of Felix’s own fingers. The meager friction Felix got from his dick sliding against Dimitri’s face as he moved in addition to the tongue in his ass riled him up and made him desperate for the orgasm he had been denied. He'd cum untouched a handful of times while stuffed with Dimitri's girthy cock, but certainly not by his tongue alone. In fact, he imagined that he would easily be able to cum untouched by being speared on the king's dick while outside, but all the pleasure he would forgo in the time it took to get into position was far too high a price right now. Even in this grave state, Felix wanted to hold on to the sliver of pride he had left despite how badly he also wanted to be fucked right then and there. It was for this reason he refused to beg Dimitri to touch his dick regardless of how badly he needed it (which was extremely so). Felix's fingers dug into his hair even harder hoping he'd take the hint, although the obtuse clod was equally likely to interpret it as Felix wanting him to continue his current actions. If it was the former, Dimitri teased the man by retreating his tongue to swipe at his anus before thrusting back in. His licks moved farther and farther away each time until he was sucking on his balls again. Felix was so engrossed in the gratification of finally getting at least part of his dick stimulated that he hadn't noticed Dimitri's hand on him until a thick finger pushed up against his asshole.  
"Finally, you damn tease," he sighed weakly.

Dimitri could only hum around his testicles in response. He removed his hand and pulled his head away to stick a pair of fingers in his mouth, wasting no time in bringing them back to their rightful place. He slipped the first one in all the way before wiggling the second one up against it. He then placed Felix's cock on the tip of his tongue before swallowing down to the base in a single gulp. He scissored his fingers against the tight walls with the spit and mucus tactilely sticking between his fingers whenever they moved apart, pistoning them all the while. They weren't anywhere near Felix's prostate, not that Dimitri was trying to reach it anyways, but the feeling of being stretched and massaged in and of itself went right to his dick.

  
"Fuck!" His cry had caught the attention of several people, all looking upon him at once. Gods, it was all too much. A dozen eyes watching as he was fingerfucked to oblivion while his cock was down someone's throat drove him right to the edge. Dimitri rubbed him against the roof of his drool-flooded mouth while his tongue stroked his frenulum showing the kind of vigor only he and a prostitute were capable of sucking a dick with, and that was it. Felix keened as loud as he could, lidded eyes turned to the side as he focused on the many curious strangers distracted by his shouts. His orgasm felt excessively long, like his body was trying to extend the show as long as it could. Dimitri pulled away at the exact moment, a shot of cum blowing right over his head before he swiftly put his mouth on Felix again. He clenched the back of his mouth closed as Felix's cum pooled inside, the liquid thick and warm around the tip. As soon as he finished, Dimitri swallowed him to the hilt again; the feeling of his throat constructing around his dick while sucking his gooey semen down past it overwhelmed him with such overstimulated bliss he shuddered and finally squeezed his eyes shut. He went slack against the wall while waiting for his chest to stop heaving, his dick remaining nestled in Dimitri. He suddenly was afflicted with the feeling of being watched, and not in the sexy kind of way. He slowly opened his eyes…

"...Huh?"

They shot open and the first thing they met was a very displeased Shamir. A trail of splattered semen decorated the ground, ending halfway up her shoe. Had he seriously shot that far?

Dimitri jerked around in response to Felix's body going tense. Shamir glared even more harshly at the king.  
"Shamir! I'm sorry…I—"

"The Marquess wants you," she stated. "The architect just arrived and he wants to talk about some of the building costs before the actual meeting."

"I'll come right away. Please give me a moment…" Dimitri muttered before grabbing his gloves from the ground and replacing them. He addressed Felix while they were still in close proximity. "I apologize, but think it would be best if you didn't go with me," he suggested in reference to Felix's disheveled state.

"I wouldn't have joined if you asked," Felix replied breathlessly. He gripped the wall harder when the muscles in his legs spasmed as his body was still recovering from his orgasm.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Dimitri punctuated his promise with a quick kiss.

"Don't kiss me right after that! You're so disgusting.…" Felix rubbed his lips. He knew it was hypocritical, but being instigating was a notable component of his personality.

"Ahem," Shamir interrupted them. Dimitri flashed him a smile before leaving Felix, the man still partially naked. Although he wanted to pull his pants back up, the thought of his smallclothes sticking to his moist nether regions was incredibly repulsive. Surely no one would mind if he left himself exposed while wandering around, right? He knew it was an excuse to further indulge in his newfound exhibitionism fetish, but he couldn't bring himself to care about that. With his next actions decided, he pulled his pants up enough that they wouldn't hinder his ability to walk, yet left his penis out. He cautiously checked to see if anyone eyed him oddly as he made his way to the street just in case, but of course, no one paid him any mind. He continued down the road wearing the same confidence he usually donned.

* * *

It couldn't have been more than an hour before Dimitri was allowed to leave; who knew there were so many different kinds of window frames! While not particularly long, it felt much longer when his mind was still occupied with less than proper thoughts, keeping his erection for a greater period of time than it otherwise would have remained. He wasn't sure where Felix was, but returned to the place they'd been despite assuming the duke hadn't remained there the entire time. He wasn't entirely wrong, as Felix wasn't in the exact same spot, but relaxed at a low table farther down the street and closer to the marketplace. He seemed distracted, and Dimitri saw why as he drew closer: Felix's hand was closed around his limp penis, cum still pooled in his fist. It looked rather old as well….

"Felix…?" Dimitri asked with a bit of concern.

"Mmm, 'mitri," the other man responded, roused from his half-asleep state.

"Are you alright? What have you been doing?"

Felix moved his hand and shook the semen off it. Only afterwards did he realize he had nothing to wipe his hand on, so Dimitri pulled a handkerchief out and offered it to him. He didn't make himself decent, however.  
"I explored the place for a while before getting bored and finding a place to sit. Then I decided to jerk off, and I got tired." By 'getting bored', he meant having his dick exposed had made him get hard again as soon as he was physically able to, but he wasn’t going to tell Dimitri that.

"You masturbated right here?" Dimitri gasped.

"Are you serious?" Felix cocked his head. "You blew me in public and have the gall to act surprised?"

"Well," Dimitri started to explain, "that doesn't mean I would have ever imagined you'd pleasure yourself in public as well."

His groggy mind doesn't comprehend the difference, but Felix had an abstract understanding of there being one. He shook his head to try and clear it.  
"Whatever. I suppose it's time for me to help you as well."

"You don't have to—"

"I want to, damn you!"

"...In that case, what do you have in mind?"

Felix stood up and went quiet as he thought about what he wanted to do to Dimitri.  
"Hmm, hands on the table," he ordered once he'd decided. Dimitri obeyed wordlessly.  
"Perfect." Felix began removing Dimitri's belt and the metal plates attached to it, exposing the plain black pants underneath. He yanked them down unceremoniously. The hunched man looked over his shoulder, rather confused by the position. A finger rubbed his entrance, evoking a yelp. He made an even louder noise when Felix thrust his face between his cheeks.

“Felix!? You know I'm not fond of–"

"I'm not putting anything in there except my tongue," Felix scolded, having pulled back only enough for his voice to not be muffled against the other man's skin, "stop being such a baby and enjoy it. I’m trying to return the favor."

"O-oh…" Dimitri's voice wavered. Although he had done it to Felix plenty of times, the other had refused to do so as a result of his own pride. He had no idea why Felix had suddenly become not only open to, but insistent on it. Was it a result of being in public?  
Dimitri couldn't ponder the question any further now that Felix had pulled his ass apart and pressed his tongue against him, running it in aggressive circles around his anus. He huffed, unsure how to process the unfamiliar feeling. Felix stopped momentarily to spit into his other hand so he could wrap it around Dimitri's semi-hard length, earning a groan. Felix moaned in return, and the vibrations it sent were oddly pleasing.

Dimitri noticed that they were garnering more attention than they had the first time. Was it because they had been in a more secluded area? No, that couldn't be it considering there were other couples who had been equally exposed yet were completely ignored. Dimitri's blond head and blue eyes stood out amongst the dark hair and irises had by the Dagdans, and all of the couples they'd seen hitherto had been comprised of men and women; it was mostly likely these were the reasons responsible for the quick glances given by the pedestrians towards them. The brief ogles were of nothing but guileless curiosity, yet Dimitri still felt diffident only due to his publicity. However, he wasn't able to focus on it for long—not when Felix had decided his palm wasn't wet enough and pulled away to spit into his hand once more and jerk him off with renewed fever, all while a deluge of saliva dripped down the back of his balls. He stuck his finger into Dimitri’s foreskin and rubbed his wet digit against the slit, smearing precum before it had the chance to bead up. Felix couldn’t see it, but he could feel each and every ridge on Dimitri’s veiny penis as he pulled the skin back halfway down his dick, continuing to rub the velvety head before grasping his foreskin properly and pulling it back and forth. It slid easily with how much Dimitri was leaking, Felix’s tongue spurring his arousal on while diligently milking his cock. It quickly reached full size as the simulation around his entrance went directly to his groin, and Felix was no longer able to wrap his hand entirely around it. Dimitri had long since known he disliked being penetrated, but never could he have imagined that having his asshole pleasured without any uncomfortable pressure inside him would feel so good. His dick pulsed at the concept of his hips flushed against Felix's while the man's tongue licked at his hole; it was physically impossible, of course, but the conceptual sensations were incredibly tantalizing.  
As the wet pressure against his taint made his brain even muggier with lewd thoughts, the strangers’ ganders began to gratify as well. To put your mouth in such a dirty place was notably depraved yet allowed the duke to lather his ass with his tongue while leaning over a table beside a busy street, unknowing of how many dozens of people saw his girthy cock leak from the ministrations. It pleased his potent jealousy in some queer manner to be so shamelessly put on display. When he caught the sporadic, lingering glances which focused on either his regal manhood or the alluring man servicing him, his mind swelled with jeers: _Stare all you’d like, but he’s the only one allowed to touch me…and I’m the only one he’ll do this to!_ His spontaneous possessiveness grew so heated he had to consciously curb himself from verbalizing his taunts.

"Are you alright?" Felix stilled and asked. Dimitri hadn't noticed it, but he had started to shake.

"Goddess, yes. Please don't stop.…" His voice was much deeper than expected, surprising both himself and Felix. The motionless hand was almost painful from how hard he was.

Felix made some quiet noise in between a scoff and a chuckle before getting back on task. He redoubled his efforts by shoving his tongue inside, careful not to go as deep as he could have in fear it'd become uncomfortable. Even though he only just pushed past, Dimitri's cock twitched in his hand. How hard Dimitri clenched around his tongue made it difficult to thrust like he wanted, but the king’s dick continued to throb even harder, thick veins pulsing under his hand. Dimitri might have been embarrassed to be brought to the edge so easily, but how was he supposed to hold back when countless gazes watched him be rimmed and masturbated after chafing in his pants for a good portion of an hour left him hot and bothered and wanting?

“Felix, I’m at my limit….”

The man pulled his face away, giving a particularly hard jerk when he did. “Then do it, you damned animal. Show them what they’re missing.”

Instead of going back to Dimitri’s ass, Felix spit into his newly freed hand before having it join the other that was already jerking Dimitri off. He almost struggled to do so with how badly it twitched now; there was absolutely nothing that could compare to the pleasure of it throbbing and trembling in his ass while he eagerly awaited the barrage of cum Dimitri never failed to deliver, but it was nothing but an annoyance now.  
“Come on, they’re waiting!” He leaned forward more until he could see the bottom of his dick. “Make them wish they were the one rubbing your fat cock, wish they could be stuffed with it. They can look, but _I’m_ the only one that gets to!”

The cringeworthy dialogue caused a small crowd to gather and see what idiots were yelling out and about, but Dimitri was far too out of it to recognize that they were amassing over Felix’s blabbering and not because they wanted to admire his manhood. There were so many people, all seeing his cock drip with precum while hearing the obscenities Felix spoke...it was all too much! He cried out as he came, tears threatening to spill when he ejactuated across the table. From below him, Felix couldn’t help but wrap his fingers around the top of Dimitri’s scrotum to stop his balls from pulling up, watching the bottom side of his penis pulsate two, three, four times while the man moaned even harder than before. The scene would have absolutely made Felix hard again if he wasn’t entirely spent.

The crowd dispersed once they'd gone silent, save for Dimitri's rugged breathing as if he'd just fought off an entire mob of bandits single-handedly. Felix enjoyed the sight as it wasn't one he encountered frequently. To think Dimitri would look so debauched after nothing but a handjob and getting his ass eaten, all because they were in public! One he had his fill, he lightly slapped Dimitri's ass.

"Get off, we need to clean up your mess."

Dimitri was still too spacy to speak, but still stood up. Felix took out the handkerchief from earlier and used it to wipe away Dimitri's cum. By the time the table was clean, the fabric was disgustingly caked with semen.

Once he'd gotten himself together and reaffixed his pants, Dimitri looked at the setting sun. "It's getting late. We should head back."

"And I feel disgusting too." Now that he was tired, the reality of his moist, sweaty state had set in. He needed a bath. They both did, really.

"I feel the same. Ah…." Dimitri gasped when he took a step only to find his legs faltered.

"Still!?" Felix exclaimed. It'd been a few minutes, how was Dimitri still so disoriented?

"I'm sorry, I just—" Dimitri slumped against Felix, forcing the breath out of the shorter man.

"Ugh, I can't believe you." Despite his condemnation, he only wrapped his arm around Dimitri's as they walked back to the villa in tandem.

* * *

One of the servants had informed Dimitri of the time and location for the next day's meeting once he'd arrived at the villa again. Both of them had slept easily that night with their freshly bathed bodies intertwined, completely worn out by the voyage in addition to the sex. As glad as Felix was to share a bed again, he got to his feet as soon as the first hint of sunlight shone through the window and promptly dressed himself. He left the room to find a maid and asked her where to get something to eat. She explained they were to serve breakfast to everyone in their lodgings, so he returned and waited. Dimitri's looked serene as he slept, similar to a cat in the way he was splayed out between the wrinkled sheets while retaining his air of regality. He probably _should_ wake him up as well, but he didn't want to disturb the man when he was so comfortable. And if he was late, it would be his own burden to bear.

Even the noise of the maid knocking on the door and bringing the cart of food inside wasn't enough to rouse Dimitri, and he remained unconscious until Felix was all but done eating. He grumbled as he stirred.  
"Hmmm...is that…?"

"Wake up and eat already, we have a long day ahead of us." Felix swallowed the last of his food and replaced the dome cover over the empty plate. He got up and made his way to the door.  
"I don't want to drag this out any longer than it has to be." Dimitri wasn't in a state to respond immediately, but Felix didn't want to wait. If Dimitri wanted to be with him, then he best make himself presentable as quickly as he could!

When Felix arrived downstairs, he found that Dedue and Ingrid had already gathered in the foyer. The three of them made smalltalk while they waited, and Felix struggled to contain his annoyance with the king's lack of presence. Eventually, Dimitri rushed out from the hallway with his leather portfolio in his arms. "Forgive my tardiness; the servants placed my documents in all sorts of places and it took me a while to assemble them."

They all went silent, staring at him, and he stared back in confusion.

"...Your highness, why are you only wearing the upper half of your armor?" Dedue asked what they were all thinking.

"It gets uncomfortable when I'm sitting for long periods of time," Dimitri answered a bit nervously.

"Why not take it all off?" Ingrid asked this time. "I mean no offense, but it looks absurd."

"Haha," Dimitri blushed, "I simply feel vulnerable without it. An old habit, perhaps."

Felix groaned and shook his head. "You're absolutely ridiculous." his words weren't entirely free of malice as he thought Dimitri was only making a bigger fool of himself by dressing like that, but it's not as if he had the power to change his mind. "Maybe if we leave quickly enough you can sit down before anyone else is there to see your lower half. I don't want this meeting to be any worse than it has to be."

"It won't be as bad as you think," Dimitri warmly assured him. Felix didn't know if he was referring to his clothes or the meeting in general, but he didn't believe Dimitri either way.

"Whatever, let's go."

* * *

The oblong table was of solid, high quality wood, equally elegant as the forum of Dagdan aristocrats which sat along it along with the architect from yesterday, and atop it sat a myriad of papers and documents along with a pitcher of water for the glasses provided to each of them. A small number of servants stood politely near the walls, waiting in case any of the seated members required anything. Dimitri's place at the head made him stick out even more; not only him, but his four other friends looked out of place in their battlefield-ready attire. The king's dented black armor, shaggy hair, and missing eye were incredibly unbecoming of his position, and the fact was exasperated when surrounded by such finely dressed men. Hopefully they were well-mannered enough to know better than to think lowly of the person funding their projects. Once they'd all exchanged introductions and pleasantries, Felix immediately tuned out. It was nothing he knew nor cared about. If he could get away with closing his eyes without Ingrid or Shamir giving him a hard time, he would have. His eyes flickered to Dimitri and noticed something of interest on his lower half. It was rather difficult to tell with his black clothing, but Felix was sure of it once he focused. He looked at Dimitri’s clothed half-chub and then at the other seated members before briefly meeting the king’s gaze, and he knew what the man was thinking.

_The bastard wants to fuck me right now._

He barely suppressed a laugh. They hadn’t even been here fifteen minutes, had they? And yet Dimitri’s thought had already turned to something dirty. The way he had been putty in Felix’s hands the previous afternoon made it clear how much being watched turned him on, but the black-haired man would have never guessed he was depraved enough for his wet daydreams to outcompete the thoughts involving his kingly duties while in a meeting. Felix had an idea; knowing the other Faerghans would be forced to watch made him hesitate, but it was a small price to pay for getting back at Dimitri for dragging him along on this dumb trip—in addition to satiating his own arousal.  
Felix waved to a nearby maid, whispering into her ear something Dimitri couldn’t make out. She nodded and left the room, returning soon after with a small glass bottle which she discreetly handed it to him, and he placed it on the ground. He took off his coat first and crudely folded it before he set it on the ground. He then began the task of removing his gaiters, then his boots, and then his pants and smallclothes before putting his boots back on and securing his gaiters around them once more; he knew Dimitri enjoyed them. The rest of them were too far away to see what he was doing below the table, but Dimitri wasn’t. He lowered his face to Felix’s.  
“What are you doing?” He whispered, trying not to stare at the man’s groin. Felix didn’t verbally respond, instead lifting his leg and slamming it onto the table.

“What the hell? Felix!” Ingrid yelled at him. Apparently she hadn’t noticed his exposed thigh at first, and her eyes blew wide once she did.

“Mind your business,” he snapped back.

Dimitri sighed. Felix’s nudity was pushed aside by the scene of him and Ingrid hissing like a pair of tomcats. “Please forgive them, your lordship. They’ve yet to recover from the stress of the voyage here.”

The Marquess smiled. “Oh, I understand completely. It’s also rather early; I cannot blame them for being on edge.”

Ingrid flushed both from the king’s apology on her behalf and Felix’s lack of pants while Felix scowled. He crossed his arms and sat there quietly as the conversation resumed, and Dimitri became engrossed in it.  
Once the room had calmed down enough, Felix lifted and uncorked the small bottle to pour the viscous liquid onto one of his fingers. He leaned back in his chair until he could easily access his asshole. He rubbed it a bit, enjoying the feeling of it against the bumps of his closed entrance before slowly pushing it in. He closed his eyes and exhaled. Of course Dimitri noticed, yet he tried to avert both his sight and the arousal of which he had been combatting since he sat down. Having sex in public was one thing...but during a meeting? In front of their friends? He would be a poor excuse of a king if he were to let himself fall prey to such impropriety! Perhaps it was equally improper to not stop the man, but a smorgasbord of excuses as to why shouldn’t kept him quiet.  
It didn’t take long for Felix to slather another finger and slip it inside. He clenched his teeth to keep his sounds at bay; he wasn’t ready to draw their attention yet. None of them were paying him much mind anyways, since his body was below the table where they couldn’t see and his lack of contribution to the discussion deprived them of any reason to look at him. If anyone did realize what he was doing, they were doing a damn good job of pretending they didn’t. He scissored his fingers, stretching his rim open as far as he could with only the tips inside before bringing them together and pushing them back in. He held himself open for a few seconds longer each time until he could stretch himself open with his two fingers almost entirely spread apart without any discomfort. It was incredibly pleasing to feel the furrowed muscle become increasingly smoother against his fingertips. It wasn’t difficult for him to fit in a third, and the repeated motions felt even better despite the only difference being stretched open in three directions instead of two. He was more than half hard by his fingers alone, foreskin pulled back only to reveal the very tip of his head. He resisted the temptation to touch it; some odd curiosity made him want to see if he could reach his full length by playing with his ass alone.  
By this point the squelch of his fingers was definitely loud enough to be heard even under the talking, yet they continued to ignore him. He removed his hand and applied even more lube to it, sticking his fingers in one by one until he could fit the fourth in as well. It was a bit premature if the slight burn was any indication, but nothing he hadn’t suffered through before. The stretch was unbearably good by the time the pain abated, and even better as he rubbed his thumb against his taint. The wet sounds were strong enough to cause a few of the barons to look his way, and he wished they could see the pink insides of his gaping hole. Perhaps there are some sights that should remain for Dimitri alone.  
Speaking of Dimitri, he was enduring rather poorly. He refused to look at Felix, not even in his peripheral vision, but the sounds of his fingers thrusting into and stretching him along with his suppressed moans made it impossible for Dimitri to ignore it. He clenched his fists to try and focus on the pain of his nails digging into his palms instead of his desperate desire to rub himself, but seeing the hesitant glances of the other men made it impossible for him to deny himself any longer. He wasn’t any sort of cuckold who got off on the idea of other men ogling his consort, so it made him want to show them just who Felix was (presumably) doing it for. He closed his eyes and slowly rubbed his boner over his pants, unsure if he intended to actually jerk off or not. He didn’t have to think it over for very long before a weight pulled itself onto his lap and his eyes shot open. A pair of voices called out Felix’s name, followed by the gazes of every person in the room looking at them.

“Like I said, mind your business,” Felix called back, glaring at Ingrid lest he recieve an earful from Dimitri afterwards for insulting Dedue.

The table’s focus turned towards the Marquess as he cheered. “So I see his highness and his aide-de-camp have taken to our custom! I’m glad; many foreigners seem to be put off by it,” he applauded.

From atop Dimitri’s lap, Felix shot an arrogant smirk towards Ingrid, whose lip twitched in annoyance.

"I've never been one for it, personally, much to my wife’s disdain. The war had displaced me and I'd spent many years of my young adult life in Brigid, and it's a difficult practice to become accustomed with if you didn't grow up around it. Although," he laughed, "That obviously isn't always the case!"

“Hey,” Shamir interrupted, “can we get back to talking about house Doyle wanting to build one of their banks here?” She restated the topic as to preemptively scold them for forgetting what they had been talking about.

“Of course,” the Marquess responded, “the bank. The amount he’s offering is certainly appealing, yet I still can’t ignore the various rumors of Lord Doyle’s treacherous dealings done under the table. It’s quite possible that these rumors are nothing more than slander to harm his lofty status. I hoped some of you may have some insight into the truth of his character….”

Now that they were no longer being judged, Felix reached down and released Dimitri’s penis from its confines and stroked it with his wet hand.

“What are you doing?” Dimitri whispered. Felix snickered.

“You were thinking about doing just this, weren’t you? Your dick was hard the moment we set foot in here. How convenient that you happened to leave the lower parts of your armor in your room,” he scoffed.

“Are...are you implying I intended to do this?”

Felix doubted Dimitri’s ability to plan for such sexcapades, but the king’s frustration was amusing. “After yesterday, you wanted to do it in front of people you actually know. Don’t try and lie to me.”

“That’s preposterous! I’d never—”

“Shhh…” Felix murmured as he lowered his hips onto Dimitri’s now hard cock. He stabilized himself with his free hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. He exhaled unsteadily as the fat tip breached his ass. He slid down enough that he was sure it wouldn’t slide out before placing his other hand on Dimitri’s opposite shoulder, and he dug his fingers into Felix’s thigh’s in turn. Felix bit down on the bit of neck that was exposed to him as he moved down the impressively thick shaft, feeling every single vein push against his rim and stroke his ribbed insides. He’d wanted this so badly, and now he was finally being impaled on the tree trunk of a dick his lover was blessed with. Ingrid’s stare bore into the back of his head, but he was far too turned on to care. His prick leaked profusely despite not receiving any stimulation at all.

Both Dedue and Ingrid knew it would be problematic to condemn the pair when the Marquess of Dagda was so pleased by the king’s partaking in their prurient custom. While Felix’s childhood friend was planning all the ways she’d castigate him for subjecting her to to the spectacle of his ass swallowing the king’s (admittedly) impressive dick, Dimitri’s vassal simply anguished over his inability to disadvise the king from further destroying the image the two nobles held, if it was even possible for them to debase themselves to a greater extent.

Felix had been still for a moment, both for the reason of getting accustomed to the feeling and enjoying the simple pleasure of sitting on Dimitri’s lap while they were in the middle of a meeting. He eventually found the strength to detach from Dimitri’s neck and lift his thighs up and down. It was Dimitri’s turn to muffle his moans now, although Felix’s shirt covered up too much of his neck for Dimitri to latch onto it. He kissed Felix instead, opening his mouth and letting the other man suck on his tongue while his noises reverberated in his throat.

“—what do you think, Dimitri?” Shamir asked, her voice accusatory.

“Mmm,” Dimitri hummed as he moved his mouth away to speak. “I’d mentioned the topic in one of my letters. After visiting several of our coastal cities, I’d found that the smaller docks were used very infrequently and did little but take up space. There’s little reason to build them instead of focusing on the larger docks.”

The edge’s of Shamir’s lips curled up slightly, impressed by his ability to multitask. He was glad this was a subject they’d discussed beforehand as there was little chance he’d be able to think critically while his blood was concentrated in his lower body. It seemed to placate the group for now, considering they'd turned to discussing the layout and costs as the architect laid out his various blueprints.

"Show off," Felix muttered before forcing Dimitri's mouth open and shoving his tongue halfway down his throat. Dimitri went slack under him, considering he didn't have much leverage in the situation as a whole. He could do nothing as Felix raised himself again and slammed down with the full force of his body, clenching his ass on the downstroke, tongue curling around Dimitri's and smearing saliva over the edges of their mouths. Felix was moaning without any hesitation, and Dimitri soaked up their interested yet uncomfortable expressions. Although public sex was commonplace they doubtfully ever encountered it in the middle of a business meeting before, and the possibility made him moan himself. His royal persona was crumbling below the weight of how addicting it was—having Felix's tight rings of muscle squeeze his hot cock while being watched. For the first time that day, Felix grabbed his dick and slowly stroked it and spread the lube and precum over it, allowing his foreskin to glide easily under his hand. His own pleasure caused his hips to thrust with additional fervency. His thighs were suddenly grasped by Dimitri’s large hands, and only then did the king seem to notice that only a portion of them were exposed. Felix was far too sinewy for his legs to bulge out at the edge of the fabric, but Dimitri instead enjoyed the juxtaposition between Felix’s hard muscles and the blue trim. What he loved most, however, was how delicate and feminine the mere choice of fashion made Felix appear despite how defined and hairy his legs were. It was an strange thing to think—and nothing he would ever tell Felix, even on his deathbed—but he might have even described Felix as beautiful; it was second only to the sight of Felix covered in blood and sweat after a fierce battle. Dimitri couldn’t help himself and dug his fingers in deeper so he could hold the duke down as he thrust up. Felix yelped, caught off guard, but only moaned and rubbed his dick harder as Dimitri pounded into him from below. Dimitri stilled his hips as soon as the impulse was satiated as he knew Felix wouldn’t appreciate it should he take over fully. He had let go of Felix, allowing the man some time to rest before spurring him to resuming moving on his own. He jerked himself off while languidly lifting his thighs, still recovering. His strokes were haphazard, but he didn't care—all he wanted was friction against his dick.  
"To be honest," Dimitri whispered in his ear, "I wish you would turn around and let them see how hard you've gotten by being fucked under their gaze."  
Felix could only grunt as his hand sped up.  
"Then you could see how closely they're watching you. Do you think they're jealous? Or do you think they're in awe of seeing how a real leader treats his lovers?"

Felix couldn't even bring himself to make any noise when he came, semen dripping down Dimitri's contrasting black armor. He tried to lift himself off, but instead leaned forward and rested his head on the other man's shoulder when his hips were held down. Dimitri had been close but he wasn't going to overtax Felix right now, regardless of how appealing forcing the others to watch him use his duke like a pliant cocksleeve who only yielded to his king was. He looked across the table to see the others none too inconspicuously staring at where his cock entered Felix due to his new position unintentionally putting his stretched hole on display.  
Well…all the others except their friends. Shamir attempted to look apathetic but failed to entirely hide her irritation, Ingrid turned her head every which way except towards the king's chair, and Dedue would have seemed unfazed if not for his mild blush and complete inability to meet his liege's eyes. Dimitri would surely feel awful for subjecting them to his recently discovered paraphilia once the blood returned to his brain and his mental processes were not solely focused on sex, and he would feel even worse over how their reactions didn't diminish his arousal in the slightest.  
He was completely caught off guard when Felix gripped his shoulders and lifted himself until only half of his dick’s head was still inside, and forced himself down so hard both his ass and Dimitri’s thighs hurt. He thighs tensed with pained exertion as he continued to fuck himself despite the post-orgasmic fatigue he suffered from. Dimitri placed his hands below Felix’s thighs to ease the burden somewhat, yet the Marquess’s fascination with the man’s stamina was not diminished. If only Felix could see, he’d most likely move himself even faster. Felix’s ass clenched around him as all the muscles in his body grew tense with effort. It wasn’t difficult for Dimitri to cum with Felix squeezing both his dick and shoulders so tightly, and how shamelessly the man was so desperate to be filled despite—and because of—their location. He gripped Felix’s thighs painfully hard, and the duke’s cursing was drowned out by Dimitri’s animalistic howl as he slammed him down and held him on his throbbing cock, pencil-thick veins pulsing as he ejaculated harder than he ever had. Felix reached behind to fondle Dimitri’s hefty, taut balls and his foul words faded into a content sigh. With their eyes closed, the two of them sat like that for a moment to catch their breath—far too blissed out to notice the awkward silence the rest of the room had delved into.

“...Are you ready to proceed, your highness?” Dedue’s voice was uncertain, a state uncommon for the man to be.

“Huh?” Dimitri brought his focus back, but Felix only went slack against him and rested his chin on the king’s shoulder. He brought a hand up to rub Felix’s back—a gesture far too intimate for the setting. “Oh, yes. Please continue.” He was slightly breathless, but his voice was incredibly stable for someone who just orgasmed. Felix muttered something but it was far too slurred to be discernible now that his own orgasm and the following oversensitivity caught up with him, although he was conscious enough to shift his hips so Dimitri’s softening penis wouldn’t slip out and make a mess. His lover continued to pet him while the conversation continued as normal. Even when Felix’s head finally came back to earth he didn’t stir, happy to pretend he wasn’t in this boring meeting and instead alone with Dimitri. All their voices were background noise, even Dimitri’s being nothing more than a pleasant rumble. For the first time since they arrived in Dagda, Felix didn’t feel as if there was something for him to be pissed off about. He could have even fallen asleep if not for the unexpected feeling of the dick in his ass becoming stiff once more.

"How are you already hard again?" Felix hissed into his ear. It hadn't even been ten minutes!

"Um," Dimitri whispered in response, far too nervously for someone in his position, "it seems my Crest activated."

Oh, of course. Dimitri's Crest, which gave him incredible physical prowess and unyielding stamina, did the same for his dick. Felix had forgotten about that because it happened infrequently and was also stupid. Even if his own Crest (seemingly) didn't have any bearing on his sex life, he was still a young, virile man who wasn't down for the count after cumming once, but he certainly wasn't able to recover that fast!  
"Well, you'll just have to wait."

"Alright…" he responded in somewhere between discomfort and disappointment.

Felix felt a bit bad for Dimitri; he shouldn't, but the man was going to have to sit there, intractably hard, for the next ten minutes at minimum. But…an idea came to him.

"Felix," Dimitri quietly whimpered.

"Shhh, be responsible and spend this moment of respite actually paying attention like you should be."

"I have been paying attention—ah.…" He moaned as Felix did it again.

Felix had clenched himself just to see Dimitri squirm, but now held his muscles tight for a few seconds before finally relaxing. Even that meager stimulation was enough to make the man tremble. That’s how it was when his Crest made his penis achingly erect and unable to go down unless he came or waited for a few hours, dick begging to be touched the entire time. Maybe it was even crueler to tease him like this, but it was far too fun to stop. The king's hands dug into his lover's thighs just to focus on the feeling of his fingers against the firm muscle instead of his dick being squeezed. Not to mention the feeling of his own semen wetting his dick made him so desperately want to pump Felix full even more. It was a torturous test of self-restraint.  
“If you keep this up….”

“What, are you going to cum already?” Felix taunted with another clench.

Dimitri sighed. “No, not that.”

“Then what, you big brute?” Felix’s choice of words implied that he already knew what Dimitri had in mind, and so the king had no qualms about responding with action instead of words. Dimitri lifted the other man by the thighs so he could spin him around without his legs getting in the way, and unintentionally displayed the duke’s flaccid manhood to the table. While Felix had expected the king to start fucking him, he hadn’t predicted his shame being put on display like this.  
“What do you think you’re doing—ah!” Dimitri slammed him onto the table to where the entire room seemed to quake. Felix’s hand’s clenched, trying to will away the pain in his chest.

“Please, carry on,” Dimitri politely nodded. Felix refused to open his eyes, his almost lucid mind fearing the embarrassment he’d feel under Ingrid and Dedue’s gaze now that he wasn’t overcome with horniness. The king tilted Felix’s hips up and pulled out so he could grab the bottle of lube off the floor. He uncorked it and poured the entirety of its contents directly into Felix’s gaping asshole which caused the receiving man to shudder. It mixed in with the king’s cum, and the combination of the warm semen and room temperature lubricant was pleasurably strange. Dimitri wasted no time in shoving his imposing cock back inside. His fingers dug into Felix’s flat yet toned ass, desperately sinking into the solid flesh as much as they could, and Felix tried to disregard that pain as well. The damn beast struggled to control his strength in general, so he couldn’t possibly manage that when his head was addled with cum. Felix could endure it so long as his injuries were no worse than meager bruises and soreness. It became easier to do so as Dimitri continued his thrusts, pistoning his hips while the lewd concoction in his lover’s ass slopped around his searing dick. The slimy noises were almost overwhelming now, and Felix was sure he’d have started dripping from those sounds alone should he have been able to. He rested his head upon his folded arms as he was forcefully taken from behind.

The baron who had been distracted mid-speech by Dimitri’s pomp began again, slightly unnerved. "T-the king put great emphasis on expanding Uaithne's library to attract more scholars. As you all know, my territory hosts the most prestigious magic academy in all of Dagda. I think it would be fantastic for the city to expand the library into an entire regional campus! I'm more than willing to allocate my own funds—in addition to that which Fódlan provides, of course." The baron's voice grew louder as he spoke, struggling to keep up with Felix's increasingly intense moans. The lord was still being far too calm for Dimitri; he wanted Felix to cry so hard it was impossible for any of them to speak over it, forcing them to give him their undivided attention while the discussion was interrupted by the two men's furious lovemaking.

He wrapped an arm around Felix's waist and pounded into him as hard as he could. Felix yelled when his hips were painfully thrusted against the table with enough strength that the solid piece of furniture shook, and a man had to quickly hold his glass of water steady so it didn’t fall over. Dimitri repeated the action as he continued, over and over as if Felix was little more than a fleshlight. He'd normally feel awful about taking Felix so roughly, yet the euphoria of being watched was far too addicting for him to care, not when the man was howling like a cat in heat. But while Felix wasn’t in any position to speak, his status as the king meant Dimitri was skilled at remaining calm under pressure...at least he usually was.  
"I think it's a fantastic idea as well, especially considering—"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!"

"—that both the end of the war and restoration of Dagda means many more people will be sending their children off. And if—"

"Dimitri…!"

"—the academy is as prestigious as you claim, then—"

"It's so much! Fuck!"

"—I have no doubt it would gain enough of a reputation in Fódlan to attract students from all over the continent."

"With Fódlan's improved international relations, perhaps we could even get students from Almyra!" The Marquess laughed. "Although, wouldn't it be even better for it to not just be a magic academy? Especially being in a port city, having a specialty in several subjects would be to our benefit."

The baron immediately objected. "But consider, if we were to do that, then the quality of the magic department would suffer! Perhaps we could expand it further in the future, but we must be realistic…."

The conversation faded from Dimitri's focus; something much more interesting attracted his attention. Dimitri noticed when Felix began to get hard again; he had been waiting rather patiently for it—if he did say so himself—keeping an eye (well, his one eye) out for when Felix’s arm would reach underneath and touch himself. Yet the man did not do so; his moans became less abashed and his legs trembled more, so Dimitri curiously fondled him and found his cock rigid and twitching. Just as he’d popped a boner over nothing but his fingers the first time, he was stiff and leaking solely from getting reamed in front of the committee. While they unfortunately could not bear witness to Felix’s arousal, he hoped they would be able to extrapolate such based on the man’s bawdy cries. When they touched themselves at night with the image of the king taking the duke right in front of their eyes, they would know that it was only by Dimitri’s cock he would grow hard from. Did some of them have erections of their own, inconspicuously palming themselves under the table as they tried not to watch? Did they wish to be the one at the head of the table pounding Felix into oblivious...or even to be the one whose ass was being torn apart? It was these questions which spurred Dimitri’s brawny thighs into plunging his cock as deeply into Felix as he was capable of, immersing himself in the harsh slap of his balls against Felix’s taint and how godly it felt to stir the brimming fluids inside the man like he was churning some sort of perverted butter. No, that wasn't a sexy metaphor.… Dimitri attempted to think of some better descriptor before realizing he ought to just enjoy it.

"Fuck, nghhhh…" Felix grunted into his forearm.

"You're hard again," Dimitri whispered into Felix's ear, chest pressed flush against his back and mouth directly next to his ear.

"Because you're fucking me, you idiot. Ah!" Dimitri had angled his hips a bit differently and it sent a jolt through his entire body. Dimitri rolled his balls in his palm as he didn't want the man to cum too quickly should he stroke his dick, and how badly Felix wished he would! He had half the mind to jerk himself off, but when he tried, Dimitri yanked his hand away and reflexively growled. He produced a small gasp as the sound took him by surprise.

"My turn," he muttered darkly. Felix had no objection to Dimitri taking the reins this time, but he was being rather aggressive about it. Not that Felix minded, of course. He'd have felt smug about being the only person who could turn the regal king into a base, cockhungry animal had he not been in the process of having his mind turned to mush. He moved his arm to grasp the back of Dimitri's thigh once it had been let go and felt each cruel thrust under his hand. He wanted to cum so badly —he wanted Dimitri to cum so badly. Rhythmically, his ass clenched each time Dimitri was balls-deep inside and remained that way until he pulled out, having to fight against Felix's hole trying to suck him in. It was obvious Dimitri was getting close when his movements became chaotic and his hand rushed to the other man's length, stroking in an equally turbulent manner, yet Felix didn't care. He paid mind to nothing but his mounting pleasure as the various barons' eyes flickered to him while they failed to remain uninterested. No doubt they knew the both of them were close. Both of Dimitri's limbs left Felix when he came; his palms slammed onto the table each beside Felix's head while grunting beastially, and one of the nobles gasped as his glass of water actually fell over this time. Line after line of cum painted the inside of Felix’s ass before mixing with the cum and lube already in him. He moaned so deeply he felt it reverberate in his throat. As soon as he stopped shaking, he grabbed Dimitri's head by the hair and painfully yanked him closer.

"Touch me while they're still watching," he demanded, not caring he spoke loudly enough that they absolutely heard him. They stared at him in surprise that he'd confess to such a humiliating desire; it was something Felix never would never admit if he had been in any other situation and any less aroused. Dimitri could only grumble in acknowledgement. His fist returned to Felix's cock and pumped it, pulling his thoroughly wet foreskin up and down. It hadn't even taken a minute for Felix to peak, his vision going white and his cries loud enough to echo through the room. He was still trembling when his body was jerked around and only after did he realize Dimitri had sat back down. The king wiped his semen drenched hand onto Felix's thigh, and his silence on the matter was indicative of how wrecked the black-haired man was. Felix's head lolled back onto Dimitri's shoulder and he held himself up by lazily wrapping his arm around the man's neck. His legs spasmed weakly as his second orgasm faded from his body, leaving nothing but a vestigial smear of cum along his softening dick. Between his exhaustion and harsh breathing, he felt as if he might actually pass out. With one hand Dimitri held Felix's chest against his own, and with the other he held the duke's hips down so that his own softening penis wouldn't slip out and make an even bigger mess than they already had. Even then he felt the thick mixture of semen and lubricant pool in the creases of his ballsack and trickle out of Felix, and he admonished himself for the possessiveness which made him frustrated about the inability to keep his cum completely sealed inside. Felix made a soft noise as Dimitri held his hips down even harder. While it was uncomfortable for Felix to remain like this, it was outweighed by the satisfaction of letting the table know how completely owned he was, and how Dimitri was equally at his mercy—roughly taking and filling Felix twice over after he'd climbed on the king's lap knowing full well he'd do that just. He was far too content to care about his allies' offended leers either; he was aware of nothing but Dimitri's dick—still ridiculously large even when flaccid—stuffed in him. While he'd been similarly comfortable after the first round, his head remained in the clouds this time. He wouldn't have even noticed if Dimitri got hard again (which he thankfully did not).

A footman whispered into the Marquess' ear, and he nodded.  
"Alright, everyone! This was a very productive meeting, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who has grown weary of sitting and talking for so long. Let us end it here, and we shall resume at two." He stood up and the rest of the table followed suit, save for Dimitri and Felix. The latter was still out of it when Dimitri prodded his side to get him up.

"Please tell the king I greatly appreciate his contributions," he told Shamir as he passed her, apparently not wanting to approach the man himself in his undressed state.

"Sure," she replied. She watched the men clear out of the room, yet Dedue and Ingrid remained.

“Would you like a towel?” A prudent maid asked as she offered them a stack.

Felix took one from her hands. “Thanks.” The various liquids sloshed out as he stood up, and the feeling was repulsive now that he was capable of thinking about things other than getting his ass ravaged. He let it all fall onto the towel before folding it over and wiping himself with it, although he knew he would be leaking the remnants for the rest of the day.

Dimitri thanked her in turn as he took one as well and cleaned himself up. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again,” he confessed. “I may even become used to it!”

Felix took off his gaiters and boots so he could replace his pants and then return his ensemble to its former glory to the best of his abilities. “I don’t think my body could handle it. Not everyone has the ridiculous stamina your Crest gives you.”

Dimitri pulled his pants up as soon as he’d deemed himself clean enough. Once they were no longer nude, Ingrid ran towards them and kicked Felix in the shin. The man grunted and his leg buckled.

"You're worse than Sylvain! At least he never forced me to look at his dick!" Ingrid yelled as she was a moment away from pulling out her lance and spearing Felix through.

Although his leg throbbed, he still managed to condescend her. "Really? Because if I remember correctly, it was _your_ room he ran into after a girl kicked him out and refused to give him back his clothes that one time."

"Okay, well," Ingrid paused for a moment, "he never made me watch him have sex, and especially not with his highness!" She turned to Dimitri after mentioning his title. “Your highness, I still respect you despite this, but if you make me look at you or Felix’s penis one more time, I’ll gut the both of you!”

“Your highness,” Dedue addressed him now, although he remained beside his seat. “If you insist on continuing, I only ask that you do so when I am not around to see.”

Shamir returned to the room after she had seen the last of the Dagdan nobles off. She stared Dimitri down, arms crossed. “You know, I thought I was used to it. But something about seeing you two in specific had sex pissed me off in a way I’d never been pissed off in before.”

“I apologize, truely,” Dimitri said. “I became a bit caught up in the moment.”

Shamir scoffed. “‘In the moment’? You do realize that meeting was two hours long, right?” Neither of them did, indicated by Dimitri's embarrassed expression and Felix's shocked one. She rolled her eyes.  
"Well, whatever. Have your fill before we return to Fódlan and you're limited to your bedroom. Just remember: what happens in Dagda _stays_ in Dagda."

**Author's Note:**

> [LAUGH TRACK PLAYS]
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. If you didn't that's like, not my problem. Go read something else I guess
> 
> Comments always appreciated!


End file.
